Lead and Follow
by rumplebuglet
Summary: So here's a sexy one shot about Harry and Draco starting an affair based just on sex, but turning into something more. This is barely more than Porn without a plot, but I promise that it's good. THIS IS A HARD M. MINORS DO NOT VIEW.


**I promise I'm going to update Peaches and JT soon, I've just had a little writers block so please bare with me. I had a wet dream about this and decided to just write it. You can't fight the muse!**

**Lots of naughty boy on boy stuff here: rimming, blow jobs, riding, sex in cars (if you consider oral sex (Clinton doesn't)) sex in public and bottom Harry. Slightly OOC, but I think it works. Please let me know what you think.**

**Sadly I own nothing of Harry Potter, only JK has that privilege.**

**Please read and enjoy! And REVIEW!  
><strong>

Draco let his head fall back on the chair and breathed heavily letting fog appear on the glass of the window of his car, he looked briefly out of the window and took in the spectacular scene of the sun setting next to the lake that was sparkling and the bright green grass. He felt a tight suck on his cock and jerked his attention back to the mop of messy black hair that was covering his groin.

"So good Potter." He moaned as he thrust his hips up into Harry's tight wet mouth and placed his hand on Harry's head so he couldn't escape his thrusts. Harry made a brief gagging sound but relaxed his mouth and continued to let Draco thrust without complaint. Draco placed his free hand in his mouth to wet three of his fingers, once he deemed them wet enough he reached his hand around to delve into Harry's trousers and grab his arse tightly and dipped them into Harry's tight hole. Harry gasped around his cock and tried to raise his head off of Draco's cock but he pressed his hand firmly onto Harry's head again to make sure he didn't stop sucking him off. Harry gagged again and slurped loudly on his cock causing a shiver to run up Draco's spine. He was going to come, he knew it. Usually he would have warned Harry of what was about to happen, but this time he wanted to feel Harry drink him down and he wanted to watch him lick the come off of his lips and chin. He smiled to himself as he felt heat growing within his groin and remembered the first time that he and Harry had performed this act.

_Draco sat in the waiting room of Auror Potter's office tapping his leg trying to calm his nerves. He hadn't seen Potter since their drink together two nights ago when he was wearing that magnificent silver and lightly purple cloak. It was a cloak that he hadn't thought could look good on anyone, but on Harry it simply made him irresistible. At the end of the night he dropped him off at his apartment and leaned in tenderly to kiss him. Potter had seemed reluctant and taken aback at first but he allowed the kiss to last for a short while before leaning away and blushing furiously as he closed the door. Potter had avoided him since then and he wasn't going to be ignored by his stunning green-eyed prize._

_He looked up at Potter's secretary and smiled at her sweetly, she smiled back shyly._

"_I'll see if he's finished with his last appointment." She stood up and headed over to the door to peek her head in and Draco felt his heart begin to thrum in his chest. She turned back to him and smiled. "He just finished his floo call. Would you like me to let him know it's you?" Draco stood up instantly._

"_No that's all right, I was hoping to surprise him." He smiled as he went past the woman and walked into Potter's office, making sure to close the door. Potter was standing near his window and looking out of the window while wearing a gorgeous pale emerald cloak and reviewing some papers. He turned around slowly. Draco's breath hitched as he saw he wasn't wearing his glasses and his beautiful eyes could be seen without them distracting him._

"_Lanett I think I can reschedule my—" Potter dropped his papers as he saw Draco. Draco smirked and stepped forward and picked the papers up from the floor in front of Potter, slowly rising so he could graze the papers against Potter's groin suggestively. Potter jolted back and stared at him in blank shock._

"_I believe these are yours?" Draco held the papers out to him._

"_Ma—Malfoy what are you doing here?" His mouth hung open slightly and Draco couldn't resist placing his thumb between Potter's lips who continued to look at him in dumb shock._

"_I think that that should be obvious." Draco smirked again and pulled Harry's face towards his own and kissed him roughly, forcing his tongue deep into Potter's mouth exploring his teeth, his gums every inch of his mouth belonged to Draco and he spent no time in letting Potter know that._

_He pushed Potter against his desk and reached his hand around to being removing his cloak dying to touch his hot tan flesh. Somehow during this Potter had managed to pull his mouth away from Draco's he frowned at this, since he knew he wouldn't be sated until Potter's eyes were glazed over in lust, his body covered in angry red spots, his lips were pink and swollen and his entire body was covered in sweat and come._

"_Malfoy—stop." Potter stammered out trying to push Draco away from him and gain his bearings. Draco rolled his eyes. He wanted Potter dizzy with pleasure. If he knew what was going on he wouldn't be able to ravish Potter fully._

"_You really want me to stop Potter?" He pressed his knee between Potter's legs and he buckled forward burying his head in Draco's shoulder breathing hard. "I asked you a question Potter."_

_He raised his head from Draco's shoulder and looked at him with wet pleading green eyes as he shook his head. "Good. Don't come I want to make you do that myself."_

_Draco ducked down and roughly pulled off Potter's trousers and looked at his tight black boxers that were slick to the touch with precum. Draco pressed his lips tenderly to the bulge and extended his tongue to lick it lightly. Bringing a gasp and a shudder from Potter, he smiled again and removed his trousers so he could give Potter what he had wanted to for far longer than he could admit. He looked at Potter's cock half erect tanned to the tip where it was a pink mushroom shaped top, he dipped his head down and took all of Potter's length in his mouth and hummed around it passionately causing Potter to shudder and cry out above him._

"_Malfoy—Gods—" He tried to form coherent words but the pleasure that Draco was forcing onto Potter was too overwhelming for him and he let himself thrust experimentally in Draco's mouth, not expecting him to swallow around him and hum in appreciation. "Malfoy—please let go I'm cumming!"He cried out thinking that Draco would take this as a warning and not a gift. Draco fastened his mouth tightly to Harry and sucked harder while stroking his balls and Potter came shaking into Draco's mouth. He smirked and stood up straight swallowing all of Potter and wiping what was left on the back of his hand._

"_Not too bad Potter." He removed his clothes lazily as he watched Potter lying on the papers of his desk panting heavily trying to regain control over his breathing his nipples pointing out erect and his cock lying between his legs shining from his spit and come looking used, but as if it could go for another round, which it would. Potter seemed to remember where he was and what had just happened and he sat up and looked at Draco horrified._

"_Malfoy—I—I'm so sorry I didn't mean to come in your mouth like that." It was Draco's turn to be shocked. Potter was embarrassed because he had come in his mouth, he was going to tell him to stop being ridiculous, but then he thought that it might work to his advantage._

"_Well Potter clearly you aren't as experienced as the papers claim." Potter blushed and turned away from him but Draco grabbed his chin and turned his head so their eyes met. "But you can make it up to me."_

"_Ho—" Potter opened his mouth to ask and Draco pushed his thumb into Potter's mouth again pushing the top of his mouth up causing his tongue to stick out, unsure of where it was supposed to go._

"_I'm sure that you can think of something Potter." Draco smirked and watched as realization dawned on Potter. He removed his hand and went to sit in the chair behind his desk, discarding his pants as he walked over, with Potters eyes on him the entire time. He sighed shakily and stood up to join Draco he looked down at Draco's cock and his breath hitched, confirming to Draco that he had never done this before. "Don't worry Potter, I'll teach you everything you need to know."_

_He grimaced at Draco's tone and went to kneel down between his legs when Draco coughed to get his attention. He looked up his green eyes flashing in annoyance._

"_We should be on equal footing don't you agree Potter?" He huffed as he looked at Potter's shirt and tie, unbuttoned but still on him._

"_That's what I'm doing Malfoy." Potter said through gritted teeth._

"_I mean I want you naked when you suck my cock." Potter blushed a deeper red at hearing Draco's words. "Well." He said expectantly. Potter grimaced again and let his shirt and tie pool into a pile at his feet. Draco sat back and admired the muscled contours of Harry's body, he had filled out in a way since school that had been unexpected and welcome to Draco. In his mind there was nothing better than pillaging fresh prey. "Please continue what you were doing." Again Potter grimaced but didn't speak as he knelt down between Draco's legs and took his cock in his hand and stroked it experimentally causing Draco to shudder slightly, and he let a low groan escape his lips when Potter tested the waters by sticking his tongue out and letting it grazed the slit in Draco's cock. "Get on with it Potter." Draco said as he placed his hand on Potter's head and forced him to engulf all of his length. "That's perfect, now relax your mouth or you're going to gag." Draco warned as he felt Potter's throat try to reject him. He breathed out of his nose and forced his throat to accept the cock that was pushing against his tonsils and swallowed around Draco. "Good boy."_

_He didn't have to look down to know Potter was glaring at him, he removed his hand from Potter's head thinking that he now knew something of what he was doing and he wanted to see what he would try on his own. He placed his hands behind his head and relaxed. He smiled to himself as he thought about the situation that he was in. He was sitting in Harry Potter's office, in his chair while the most famous wizard in the world was kneeling submissively between his legs naked on his hands and knees sucking the cock of a former Death Eaters son. He would have laughed if he didn't think it would cause Potter to stop sucking his cock. So he kept his snicker to himself and allowed the slow sucking sounds coming from the green eyed man be the only thing that he thought of._

_Potter pushed his head as far down on Draco's cock as he could go and kept it there causing him to buck into his mouth and nearly spill his seed at that moment. But it hit him that Potter was doing it to make him come quickly, thinking that once he had that would be the end of it he smirked as he pulled Potter's mouth off of his cock. 'Smart in some ways for a first timer, but if he thinks this is the end of it he's sorely mistaken'. He grabbed Potter's chin roughly._

"_Don't do that again. Go slowly." Potter glared at him furious that he had been figured out. Draco only smiled evilly and guided Potter back to his cock taking immense satisfaction in watching his cock sink into Potter's slightly reluctant mouth. He let himself relax again and enjoy the slow motions against his cock._

_It lasted for seven blissful minutes until he felt Potter stroke and pull his balls. Draco was about to go and stop him when he removed his mouth from his cock and began to suck on his balls with earnest as he stroked his cock. Draco couldn't help himself from thrusting into Potter's hand and enjoying the feeling of having him lap and suck at his balls. Potter moved and wrapped his mouth around his cock and pushed it to the back of his throat humming as he did it. Draco lost it and arched spilling himself deep into Potter's mouth. To his amazement Potter swallowed all of him. He fell back against the chair and breathed heavily, upset that he had come sooner than expected._

_Potter came up from his kneeling position and wiped his face of any excess come on his face. "Well if you're finished Malfoy I have work to get to." He stood up and turned, bending over his desk to reach for his cloak. Draco was furious that he was being turned away so flippantly and surged forward grabbing Potter's arse._

"_Malfoy what—" but Potter didn't finish what he was saying, he only moaned as he felt Draco's tongue breach his tight pink entrance. "Oh!" He gasped and Draco smiled knowing that this was something Potter had never experienced or thought he would. He pushed back against his tongue wantonly moaning in pleasure. Draco pushed his tongue in as deep as he could causing Potter to writhe on the desk. He stroked him at the same time, and once he thought that he had done enough to make Potter submit to him again he removed himself making Potter whimper in distress and look at him over his shoulder. "Wh-why did you stop?" He asked hoarsely._

"_Because you're going to get on the floor of your office on your hands and knees so I can prepare and fuck you." Potter's eyes widened, not expecting Draco to state his desire so openly. He looked sheepishly at the Draco before he raised himself off of his desk, gasping at the lack of pressure on his erection and placed himself on the floor as Draco had instructed._

_Draco stood and admired him before he knelt on the floor behind him, grabbing his wand from the mess on the floor that were his robes. He cast a lubrication charm on Potter's arse causing him to squeal slightly and then one on himself. He bent over and whispered in Potter's ear. "Relax."_

_With that he pressed his forefinger into Potter. He fought it at first but soon he breathed through it and adjusted. Draco couldn't help but smile as he pushed a second finger in, this time Potter gasped unsure of what he was feeling. "Relax." Draco reminded him as he pushed his fingers as deep as he could hoping to find his prostate. Potter let out a shocked cry and pushed against Draco's fingers. He smiled knowing he had found his lover's prostate. He placed his hand on his cock and lazily stroked himself. His breath hitched as he pushed another finger in and watched in awe as Potter impaled himself of Draco's fingers gasping and moaning every time they brushed against his prostate. He couldn't take much more. He took his fingers away and Potter groaned in frustration. "Now, now Potter don't pout."_

_Draco lined himself between Potter's cheeks and thrust between the tightness of them in an attempt to calm himself before he fucked Potter. Potter moaned at the feeling of his cock sliding against him knowing what was coming._

_Finally he was ready. He leaned back and spread Potter's cheeks and placed himself at the entrance he had been dreaming about since he couldn't remember. He thrust forward fully and Potter cried out in painful pleasure._

_Draco thrust in and out of Potter's impossible tight body with wild abandon, taking extreme pleasure in the wanton sounds escaping his lover's mouth. He leaned forward and whispered dirty things in his ear._

"_You like that Potter? You like having my cock up your ass touching your prostate like this." He thrust forward and Potter literally howled. He knew that the wards around his office were strong enough that his innocent little secretary couldn't hear them, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy taunting Potter with her sight. He took his wand and pointed it at the door and whispered "Alohamora." The doors' lock undid itself and it fell slightly ajar, not enough that little Lanett could see them, but enough that if she pressed on it lightly she would see the Boy-Who-Lived in a very compromising position._

"_Malfoy what are you thinking?" Potter whispered horrified. Draco ignored him and continued to thrust making sure to hit his prostate every time. "M-Malfoy please stop."_

_Draco leaned over Potter and continued to thrust into him wildly but gripped his hair so he could whisper softly into his ear._

"_What's the matter Potter? Afraid precious little Lanett will catch you getting royally fucked in the arse by me? Or are you afraid that they'll see the pleasure on your face?" With that he flipped them over so he was beneath with Potter struggling to catch his breath and contain his moans above him. He was completely sheathed within Harry's warmth. He froze. 'When did Potter become Harry?' He shook it off and looked up at the emerald eyed wizard with tears of pleasure and pain running down his face and a hand across his mouth to stop his moans._

"_Well Potter what are you waiting for? You think that you're gonna be able to come without finding that spot?" Potter blushed and turned from him. He chuckled silently and lidded his eyes. "Ride Potter." He commanded._

_He expected more resistance, but it seemed that this small sarcasm acted as a challenge to Harry and he began to push himself up and down on Draco's cock for all he was worth. Draco felt a tightening in his stomach again and looked up at Harry to see if he was getting close to. He shouldn't have looked, because he couldn't have been prepared for the look of complete ecstasy on his face. His cheeks were bright pink down his chest and to his cock which was standing erect and had come just peeking out of the tip. His nipples were sticking out proudly and his eyes were closed in complete bliss. A tiny moan escaped his mouth, which was hanging open slightly._

_Draco was about to come just from looking at Harry's face, but a sound on the other side of the door gathered his attention._

"_Mr. Potter, you have an appointment soon, should I let them know you're going to be late?" Draco turned around and did not see Lanett standing in the doorway. She was standing behind the door. Maybe he had underestimated Harry's wards. His lover gasped in shock above him and covered his mouth not sure what to do. "Mr. Potter is everything alright?"_

_Draco was not going to lose seeing Harry Potter come all over himself because of his fucking secretary. He sat up and looked him in the eyes._

"_Answer her." Harry opened his mouth and Draco couldn't help thrusting in and out of him softly causing him to shudder._

"_Ah—A Lanett, cancel it and have it rescheduled for ah—" Draco knew it was bad, but he loved making Harry gasp as he spoke authoritatively._

"_Mr. Potter?"_

"_I'm fine! Just reschedule it for the next available date." Harry picked up Draco's wand and pointed it at the door locking it. "Fuck you." He gasped._

"_I think I'm the one doing the fucking here, Mr. Potter." Draco mocked Lanett and leaned back on the floor to continue watching Harry fucking himself of his cock. There really was nothing like fucking perfect Harry Potter up the arse. He was impossibly, sweetly tight and all Draco had to do was sit back and watch as he rose and dropped his hips again and again making that pretty pink flush go deeper. He felt himself about to go over the edge and he looked up at Harry again._

_His face was pink with arousal and his body was beginning to shake with his on coming orgasm. Draco reached out and grabbed his cock pulling at it swiftly._

"_AAHH!" Harry cried as he let come erupt from his cock and across Draco's hand and each of their chests. He was about to collapse onto the floor but Draco pinched his nipples roughly to get his attention._

"_In case you haven't noticed Potter, I still have my cock inside of you." He told him hotly. Harry furrowed his brow and braced himself with his hands on Draco's chest so he could angle himself better. "Good." Draco moaned as he felt his orgasm grip him. He held Harry close to him so he couldn't move and just thrust into his tight wet entrance. Harry cried out with every thrust to Draco's satisfaction. He latched his mouth to the flushed neck presented to him and let his orgasm take over his movements as he groaned out his climax filling Harry up to the brim._

"_Ahh…" Harry moaned. It wasn't a normal one, but one that might be heard when an epiphany was discovered or a secret passageway revealed._

_He let Harry fall forward and rest on his chest. If he was to be completely honest with himself, there wasn't anything in the world that made him happier than this. He was lying on the floor after one of the best fucks of his life and holding the person that he had been having private fantasies about since he was thirteen. But he couldn't let on, he was sure Harry thought nothing of this except that he would hide in a corner and stay as far away from Draco as possible. He ignored the nagging pain in his chest at this thought._

Draco grinned as he thought about that past. He looked down at Harry's bobbing head and let another groan escape his lips, he knew that Harry liked to be reassured that he was doing a good job, despite the fact that he never admitted to it. Harry sucked a little harder and Draco came deep in his mouth and took advantage of Harry's concentration on swallowing his seed to stick his other two fingers in Harry's arse. His cock dropped out of Harry's mouth with a loud pop.

"Ah!" Harry gasped as Draco searched for his prostate. He knew exactly where it was now, since it had been two months solid that they had been fucking but he liked to tease Harry. After all almost every year at Hogwarts had been a massive tease for him. "Ah Malfoy."

Draco frowned. He hadn't used Harry's name once in the bedroom but he liked to think that Harry thought of him as more than just 'Malfoy', that he thought of what they had been doing as more than just sex.

He pulled his fingers out of Harry and he whined. He pushed Harry off of him and got out of the car, leaving Harry hard and confused.

"Malfoy! What's wrong?" Draco walked around to the passenger side of the car opened the door and grabbed Harry from behind and threw him on the grass. He looked up at Draco and he noted the fear and wished that he could just tell him there was nothing to be afraid of, but he was on a mission this time. If Harry couldn't see what Draco felt, then he would make him feel it until he couldn't deny what he felt for the emerald-eyed wizard. "Malfoy, what are you—"

Draco lunged down and kissed him hard on the mouth forcing his tongue as far in as possible. His hands roamed Harry's body wildly shredding his clothing and leaving bruises where they could be seen. He sat up and looked down at Harry who still looked aroused and terrified. He roughly tore his trousers and pants off so the only thing that he could see of Harry was his bare flesh. Harry made to turn over in the position that they usually started with, but Draco reached on and turned him back onto his back. "Wha—"

"Not this time Harry, this time I want to look you in the eyes." Harry's eyes grew wide.

"Why are you calling me Harry and not Potter?" Draco began to remove his own clothes fully.

"I've been fucking you up the arse for the past two months, what I'm not allowed to use your given name?" Harry stared at him and then at the lake, he was lost and confused, and Draco knew that he wasn't helping, but everything would be clear once he fully marked Harry as his own. "I want you to do something for me."

Again Harry stared at him confused, he had always just told him what to do without discussions. Even this drive to the lake, he hadn't asked if he wanted to go, he just came to his house and dragged him into his car. And when Harry gave him head, he hadn't forced him to, but the first thing he did once they stopped was place Harry's hand on his erection which had been fighting in his pants since the night before when he had a wet dream about him.

"What is it?" Harry looked at him curiously.

"I want you to stay on your back and spread your legs so I can see all of you." Harry was still confused so Draco reached out and gently pushed him down on the fresh grass. "Like this." He placed each of Harry's hands behind his bent knees and held them pressed against his chest. Draco leaned back and took in the state of his lover.

Seeing Harry so open and ready for him was an unexpected pleasure. He looked so sexy, but at the same time extremely innocent, as if he had no idea that plenty of others saw him the way that he did. He then felt a pang of jealousy. He didn't want anyone else to ever see Harry like this, like he wanted nothing more than to feel a thick cock up his arse. Draco was the only one who was allowed to do those things to Harry, and after today he and everyone else he knew would know that. He reached out his hand and dipped his middle finger into Harry's warm, soft depths. He groaned out at the feeling of the digit stretching him sweetly and Draco smiled.

"I want to enter you." He sat up and loomed above Harry. He turned his face away from Draco's lust filled grey eyes, but he reached out and turned his lover to face him. "No, I want to look you in the eyes when I enter you and when I make you come." Harry just stared at him wide eyed and Draco thrust in until he was filling Harry completely.

Draco gasped when he saw Harry's face as he was filled. He tensed and then his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he bit his bottom lip in a slight snarl. "God you're gorgeous." Draco whispered. Green eyes flew open at his praise and lips swollen from sucking cock and kissing opened to question him, but Draco was done telling Harry things, today he only wanted him to feel. He leaned forward and thrust his tongue in tasting him passionately as he pushed in and out of him, planning to make this an evening Harry wouldn't forget.

"Ma-Malfoy, please…" Harry groaned after his sixth orgasm. His legs were no longer being held by his own hands but instead Draco was holding them and hoisting them on his shoulders as he continued to thrust in and out of Harry at a painfully slow pace. "Please…"

"Call me Draco."

"Wha-what?"

"I want you to call me Draco." Draco stopped moving right before Harry's prostate. He could see that he wanted to push himself down on his cock but Draco held his hips firmly so he couldn't. "I want you to shout out my name when you come."

"I can't come anymore!" Harry shouted hoarsely.

"I don't think that's entirely true." Draco grabbed Harry's erect cock in his hand and gave it a meaningful squeeze. Harry yelped. "See. Now say my name." Harry looked at him with his eyes as wide as saucers and sparkling in the on coming twilight.

"Dra—Draco." He moved and brushed Harry's prostate. He cried out in earnest. "Oh yes harder Draco!" Draco thrust into Harry quick and hard bringing him to his seventh orgasm of the night. Then he let Harry's legs drop heavily to the ground and Draco rested his entire body on top of his lover pressing him into the grass. He nibbled at his chest lazily. "Please no more…I can't go another round." Draco smirked against Harry's skin. He had actually been tasting him and trying to discover what he tasted like. It was like vanilla, honey and burnt wood. "Mal—Draco shouldn't we get going?"

"No, not yet." He rested his chin on Harry's stomach and looked into his beautiful green eyes. "I brought you here because I have something that I need to tell you." He sat up fully. Harry tried to but it was a futile attempt. Draco had purposefully fucked him to the point where he knew he wouldn't be able to move. He had to tell Harry what he felt and wanted and if he was able to move he might run away, and he couldn't handle that. Harry rejecting him while he couldn't leave was fine, he could cast a memory charm so he wouldn't remember him. But if Harry accepted—no, Draco's heart was beating hard at the thought but he knew that he had to keep a good head about his shoulders.

"Harry, I love you." He waited for a response but Harry just stared at him in silent shock the moon reflecting in his eyes. "I've loved you since I was thirteen. I love the smell of you, I love your messy hair, I love how you bite the tip of your quill when you're thinking, I love that you have one of the biggest hearts ever and that you forgave someone like me who tortured you in school. I love that you are selfless and will do anything to help anyone, I love the way you walk, the way you can manipulate people with a smile and a wink of your eye. I love that you don't know how beautiful you are, and that you blush the most beautiful pink when someone points it out. I—I love your beautiful green eyes and your body…hell I even love your stupid scar." Harry still did not speak, but that didn't stop Draco. "I—I want to protect you when you're in danger, hold you when you're crying, soothe you when you're sick and I want to try…even though I don't deserve it, I want to give you back as much love as you give to everyone around you." He sat and waited.

Harry shifted slightly so he could get a better look at Draco. "I—I thought you wanted this to be just sex?"

"No, I—I never wanted that, but after you responded to me I couldn't help trying. I thought it was the only way that I could be with you, but I'm taking a chance here. I'm telling you that I love you and that I want to spend every second of the rest of my life with you."

Harry raised a hand and covered his eyes. Draco heard a soft hiccup and leaned over Harry to remove his hand from his face, he saw that he was crying.

"I—Harry I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me that you feel the same if you don't I—"

"Shut up you idiot!" Harry grabbed his head and plunged his tongue into Draco's mouth. He pulled away and looked at Draco through lidded tear filled eyes. "I hated you at first—for making me feel what I felt and for fucking me that way in my office. "I mean I must love you if I've let you do everything you've done without complaint."

Harry said it like it was an impossible revelation.

"Thank God Harry." Draco leaned over him and whispered in his ear. "I didn't know what I was going to do if you said no. You probably would have gotten a suicide note in the mail."

"Don't joke like that idiot." Harry punched him playfully in the side. "You're not going anywhere I can't follow."

**REVIEW SO HARRY AND DRACO HAVE MORE HOT SEX!**


End file.
